Final Fantasy V: Wendigo Returns
by NacholasRS
Summary: Bartz, Lenna, Krile, and Faris come across a monster of the past, Wendigo, who can create false images of himself and has the power of destructive frost. Gilgamesh has also returned somehow after his battle with the Necrophobe. Also, Bartz seems to be developing a crush for a certain pink-haired princess we all are acquainted with. What will come of all of this? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Bartz? Where are you?" Lenna called over the sound of a windy night. She wandered around a maze-like garden on a dark night, looking for Bartz. They were to move out the next morning. "Bartz?" She called again. In another place, young Krile was doing the same.

As the scared Krile peeked around a corner, she thought she saw something glowing blue in the distance. She suddenly turned into flame. When the flames cleared, Krile had turned into a geomancer, ready for battle.

She slowly approached the light, taking out her geomancer bell. As she approached the light more, she was able to see the figure better; a blue being with what looked like thin horns coming out of its head. It had a huge evil grin on its face and was holding a spiky club.

"Wendigo!" Krile shouted with fear. "Hello, dawn warrior," said Wendigo, "long time no see." "Wh...what do you want?" Krile asked fearfully. "Me? I simply want a rematch. What happened at the Wind Isle was but a fraction of my power." Wendigo answered.

Wendigo suddenly split into four. "Choose your target wisely," warned the Wendigoes, "it may be your last." Krile rose her hand and with it came a bunch of spiky sticks that appeared from the shrubberies of the garden. They shot toward the Wendigoes at high speeds, but one Wendigo teleported out of sight and the rest were left with the sticks shooting straight through them, not even making them flinch. When the sticks were done raining, The three false Wendigoes vanished from thin air. After that, the real one appeared right in front of Krile. Krile was paralyzed with fear as she watched Wendigo raise his deadly club. Krile finally snapped awake and rang the bell. Energy orbs in the shape of musical notes came from the bell and flew straight into Wendigo, slinging him clear across the thick path. Wendigo landed, knocking the breath out of him. He got back up slowly. He summoned a vile frost attack from the air around him and shot it at Krile. Krile used geomancy to create a wall of earth, which stopped the frost in its path. Wendigo, urging the frost forward with one hand, summoned a second frost storm with the other. That one he also pushed to Krile. The mound of earth Krile made couldn't hold the dual-cast frost attack for much longer.

Suddenly, a huge explosion of fire appeared behind Wendigo, making him fly a few feet. The earth shields disappeared. When Wendigo got up, he noticed a tall woman with purple hair holding two kiku-ichimonjis. "What?! No fair!" Wendigo complained. "-is." Faris completed. Krile tittered at this joke. Wendigo charged at her with his club, screaming. Faris sliced with one katana and the two weapons clashed. Krile shot sharp sticks at Wendigo, which Wendigo froze solid with frost. While Wendigo dueled with Faris, Krile drew her bell and shot more energy notes at Wendigo. With one hand, Wendigo held Faris' slicing back. With the other, he used frost to hold off the energy notes. Wendigo started to lose his strength very quickly.

Elsewhere, Bartz, wearing only his freelancer costume and a pair of socks, executed a well-thought-out prank on Lenna, who was constantly calling his name. Lenna eventually stopped to rest at a small tree. "Man, is it dark out here." Lenna said to herself. Bartz snuck through the shadows of the shrubbery to get on the other side of the tree as her. All the time, Lenna talked to herself to keep her company. "I just have to find Bartz. I really don't want to leave him behind.

Suddenly, a large person crashed through a shrubbery wall and hit the ground with a crash and an audible "oof." "Gilgamesh!" Lenna said in surprise. "Hi." Gilgamesh said shortly. He then got up and charged through another shrubbery wall. Lenna looked after him curiously.

Bartz, though weirded out by Gilgamesh, snuck silently towards Lenna. He was now on the other side of the tree of Lenna. Bartz had been holding a twig this whole time. He snapped said twig. Lenna heard it and turned to look behind the tree. Bartz moved out of sight of Lenna. Swiftly, he kept avoiding her range of sight. Lenna soon caught on. With an amused grin, she stopped and turned suddenly. Predicting this, Bartz also turned. Then Bartz turned again and looked Lenna straight in the face.

"Hi." Lenna said with a grin on her face. "Hi." Bartz answered. Bartz turned another corner of the tree and went out of Lenna's sight. Lenna giggled from amusement. She turned a corner at the same time at Bartz and nearly ran into him. She went the other way and it happened again. She did it again, but this time did not see Bartz. Bartz snuck up behind her and yelled. Lenna yelped in surprise, but then laughed at her own yelp.

The two were staring straight at each other until the sound of an explosion shook the garden. They went running through the corners and straightaways of the garden until they came upon a very strange sight; Faris and Krile were climbing all over Wendigo, punching every inch of him they could reach. Wendigo, in turn, had Gilgamesh in a headlock and Gilgamesh was warding off several puny Movers. At one point, three of the movers formed a Delta Attack, which exploded off of Gilgamesh, making him, Wendigo, Krile, and Faris go flying.

When they hit the ground, Wendigo noticed he was up against five enemies (not counting the Movers). He teleported away and all was quiet besides the Movers, who were communicating by a high humming. "I'm ready for an explanation at any time." Bartz said.

"Well," said Faris, "I went out looking for you, Bartz, when I heard some commotion. I came over here and found Krile about to get frozen solid. I started attacking Wendigo, Gilgamesh came through the wall, ant next thing I knew, the Movers started attacking Gilgamesh." She had talked so quickly that the only words that penetrated Bartz's brain were "Wendigo, Krile, and Gilgamesh." Luckily, that's all he needed to hear.

"Bartz, I think Wendigo is back somehow." Lenna commented. "Perfect. Just what we need." Bartz complained. "Yeah. Obvious statements." Faris said. Everyone stared at her "…No, Faris…I meant the fact that Wendigo is back.


	2. Chapter 2

Gilgamesh picked up a brass pot off of a table. "Can I have this?" He asked Faris. "No." Faris answered flatly. Gilgamesh put it down. He suddenly went into a coughing fit until a Mover went flying across the room into the opposite wall. It slid down the wall slowly. "What is with all of these Movers?" Faris asked. "I have some kind of benign disease that causes Movers to form in my lungs," said Gilgamesh, "It is starting to become bothersome, yet I am so in lover with the cute little things. "Oh, my word! There's a mover in my pillow!" Screamed Lenna from upstairs. "I…I can fix that." Gilgamesh said. He whistled and around twenty Movers came bouncing to his feet. "Looks like you could start your own country of these things." Faris commented. Gilgamesh chuckled.

Upstairs, Lenna and Bartz discussed more serious things than building a Mover colony.

"What if Wendigo tries a sleep attack at night?" Bartz asked, "Then we're all screwed." "I don't think we have anything to worry about. Wendigo is too afraid to take on all of us at once." Lenna reassured him. She might have well told it to a lamp post. "And we leave for the dimensional swirlepool tomorrow." Bartz continued. He began to shiver in fear. "If we all stick together, we should be fine." Lenna said. Bartz sighed. "What are you so worried about?" Lenna asked. "I'm worried about the kid. I'm worried about Faris. Gilgamesh? Eh…Not so much. More than anything, though…" He took Lenna's hands in his. "…I'm worried about you." Outside the house, a certain blue demon we are all acquainted with listened intently. "They have no idea." He said amusedly.

The next morning, the four, as well as Gilgamesh, flew off toward Swirlepool Point. Bartz

stayed on the lower level of the ship, thinking about Wendigo. Faris walked down the stairs.

"What's on your mind, Cowboy?" She asked. "Wendigo." Bartz said spitefully. "Don't

worry about him. You know his type. They feed off of your fear." "Yeah…" Bartz agreed slowly. "In fact, a wise man once told me, 'what doesn't kill you-" "Makes you stronger?" Bartz butted in. "—usually comes back to kill you in a second attempt." Faris finished with an annoyed expression on her face. "Thanks." Bartz said sarcastically. "Anything for my brother-in-law." Faris said. Bartz blushed. "What are you talking about?" Bartz asked unconvincingly. "Don't try to hide it, Bartz," Faris said, "everybody knows you have the hots for my sister." "Well…" Bartz started. He was grinning.

"Listen, man. We're like brothers." Faris said. Bartz looked at her curiously. "I mean…You know what I mean. I want to help you attract my sister in any way I can." "Are you suggesting…an alliance?" Bartz asked. Faris put on a mischievous grin and nodded. Bartz gave her a high-five. "And it begins!...Who's driving?"

The unmanned airship suddenly started plummeting. Bartz and Faris flew into the back wall, screaming their heads off. "Wh…wh…where are Lenna and Krile?!" Bartz called in a panic. Before Faris could answer…CRASH!

Bartz slowly awoke. When he woke up, he saw Gilgamesh sitting on a piece of wood, munching on a cookie. "Eh…What's up, doc?" Gilgamesh asked before taking a bite of his cookie. Bartz, hesitating to look at Gilgamesh, stood up. "Lenna?! Krile?...Faris? Where are you?!" He called. "Gilgamesh." Bartz called. Gilgamesh stood up. "That would be me." He said. "Help me find the others. This is just the chance Wendigo needs to kill us." He has no idea…

Lenna walked alone in the middle of a dark forest. "Bartz…where are you?" She called quietly. A ghastly voice asked her from nowhere, "Hey, Pink-head, what has seven letters, is blue, and is about to kill you to death?" "Mike Wazowski." She said sarcastically.

Four Wendigoes jumped onto the path. "Choose your target wisely. It may be your last." The Wendigoes said. Lenna held up two shining hands. "Oh. Shiny." A Wendigo said. Suddenly, a huge dragon landed with a crash in front of Lenna and shot a blue energy blast at all four Wendigoes. The dragon flew away after this. After this only one Wendigo remained, singed by the mega-flare attack. "Wrong choice." Wendigo said coldly. He disappeared and reappeared in front of Lenna and raised his spiky club slowly. Lenna paused for a minute in fear, but then let out a shriek. Wendigo recoiled in pain, covering his ears.

Bartz, on the other side of the forest, heard the shriek. "Lenna." He said urgently. He then sprinted in the direction of the scream, leaving Gilgamesh in the dust. "So, should I just wait here?!" He called. There was no reply. "Whelp," he said, "Time to stand here and stare at a tree." He did just that.

Bartz was sprinting through bush and thicket to get to Lenna and save her life. When he finally burst through one hedge, he saw Lenna, unconscious on the ground, with Wendigo looming over her. "Dawn warrior." Wendigo said spitefully. Wendigo leapt over Lenna and charged at Bartz. Wendigo raised his club to attack, but Bartz drew back his sword. As Wendigo brought his club down, Bartz plunged his sword into Wendigo's torso. Wendigo's club smashed Bartz' arm, making him yell as well. Wendigo yelled and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Where did you go, Nightcrawler?" Bartz teased.

Wendigo reappeared by Lenna and grabbed her in his arms. "Your girl has had her soul frozen. Unless I will it, she stays that way." He said. Bartz, although limited by his probably broken arm, charged toward Wendigo. Wendigo disappeared with Lenna in another puff of smoke. "Come to the top of the highest mountain with the other two. Come prepared for battle. If you ever want to see your princess again, I suggest you comply." Bartz heard from behind him. He turned to see Wendigo on the top of a tree. He jumped down, but disappeared again right before he reached the ground.

Faris and Krile appeared in a small inferno before Bartz' eyes. Bartz was gasping for breath. "What's on your boat?" Faris asked. "He…Wendigo…he…took her." Bartz stuttered. "Who?" Krile asked. "Luigi." Gilgamesh said. Everyone looked over and Gilgamesh was somehow hanging upside-down from a tree. The branch he hung from snapped and he fell to the ground with a thud.

Bartz, although puzzled by the ever-confusing Gilgamesh, went on. "Wendigo kidnapped Lenna. He took her to the highest mountain. He says that we need to fight him to get her back." Bartz explained. "So gosh-dang cliché." Gilgamesh commented, lying face-down on the ground. "We got to get her back." Krile said, frightened.

Meanwhile, Wendigo was in the cave at the top of Peke Peak, the highest mountain of the island Juggernaut (this is where they crash-landed). "This princess will be my next meal. Those miserly insects will feel the sting of my power." Wendigo said to himself. He had Lenna strung up by her arms. She was still out cold. Wendigo opened a huge door in the wall. "Omega, I have a job for you." Wendigo said. A giant, glowing half-open eye shone from the darkness of the door. "Iganazgeezburah." The Omega mumbled in a drone-like tone. "No." Wendigo told him flatly. The eye dropped a tear of sulfuric acid.


End file.
